The architecture of telephone networks is currently undergoing a fundamental transformation. Voice-over-IP or “VoIP” solutions are being integrated into different pieces of the transport layer because they enable significant cost savings on behalf of the carriers implementing them. Once the phone carrier has established traffic in IP format and is able to deliver it to his customers, there is a need for new, enhanced services in processing this IP-format phone traffic.
One such application is conference calling. Much as in traditional TDM-based networks, IP-based conference calling enables multiple users to call into a single number and be placed in a multi-person call. A “conference bridge” provides conference call setup capability.
Early conference bridge designs did not take into account the unique nature of IP-based voice traffic and did not provide an ability to seamlessly move calls between systems. Further, prior art conference bridges did not provide a mechanism for responding in a different manner to calls based on the line on which the call is received.
The inventor has determined that there are various unmet needs for conference bridge systems in a voice-over-IP environment.